The purpose of this work is to study in vitro pancreatic carcinogenesis using three explant models we have developed: (1) the bovine pancreatic duct; (2) the Syrian golden hamster common duct; and (3) the hamster pancreas explant. These explants will be studied by biochemical, histochemical, transmission and electron microscopical techniques as well as by techniques to determine the malignant potential of the chemical carcinogen treated explants.